I Hate You
by realityisboring21
Summary: He's her brother's best friend, and they hate each other to no end. What happens when she ends up going to the same University as him? Troyella AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I've decided to try writing a longer Troyella, and this is chapter 1. I'm working on my other stories as well, I'm just really busy right now so it might be a little while until I update. Reviews are welcome and encouraged! Shout-out to 2thirty2 for editing my work! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

"Gabriella!" Her mom's shrill voice rang throughout the house and Gabriella cringed at the sound. "Gabriella, come downstairs!"

"I'll be right there!" She shouted back, and she could hear her mom huff in exasperation. She rolled her eyes; her mom was always so dramatic. Hurriedly she threw a sweater over the horrible dress she was being forced to wear. It wasn't ugly, it just wasn't her style. Her mom had picked it out, and an hour earlier they had a huge fight over whether she would wear it, she refused, but after her mother's constant badgering she finally gave in.

"Gabriella! Troy and your brother are here!" Her mom called out.

"I'm right here mom," she responded, entering the kitchen.

The first person she saw was Troy Bolton. For as long as she could remember Gabriella had hated Troy's guts. She couldn't even remember why, just that she always had, and always would. Unfortunately, there was no escaping Troy Bolton seeing as he was her brother Matthew's best friend.

"Hey Gabs," Matthew greeted her, and her gaze snapped away from Troy to her brother. He wrapped her in a hug.

She broke out into a grin, "Hi Matthew!". Gabriella had always been extremely close to her brother. When she needed someone to talk to, or a favour, she would always call him up. He made up for the distant relationship between her and her mother.

"Hi Gabriella" Troy greeted, in the fakest tone he could manage. His striking blue eyes pierced into her skull, a smirk painted on his lips.

"Troy," she acknowledged, shooting him a glare. Disdain dripped from her voice.

"Gabriella, be nice," Her mom scolded, earning a slight chuckle from Troy. "What on earth are you wearing?" Based on her tone you would've thought Gabriella had just entered the kitchen in a tube top and mini skirt.

"Um, the dress _you_ forced me to wear."

"Don't be silly Gabriella, take that sweater off now," her mom's look warned her not to make a scene in front of Troy. The most important thing in the world to her mom was keeping up appearances. She wanted them to appear as if they were the perfect family, meanwhile they were far from it.

"I'm eighteen mother," Gabriella responded coolly. She looked to Matthew for help, and he shook his head slightly. He was telling her to cooperate, just for tonight. Reluctantly she removed the sweater and smoothed down her dress. Smiling her mom went back to work, busying herself with moving food from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Remind me again how you haven't managed to kill her in the year I've been away?" Matthew laughed, once their mom was out of ear-shot.

"We're leaving tomorrow, I just have to survive another twelve hours in this house," she reminded herself more than Matthew. Troy chuckled.

"Something funny Bolton?" She snapped.

His hand went to his heart, feigning hurt, "Now that's not a nice way to treat your guests Gabriella. After all, I haven't seen you since Christmas; we've got a lot of catching up to do." She was about to respond with a snarky comment when her brother spoke first.

"Look, as of tomorrow Gabs is coming to U of A with us. You two," he motioned back and forth between Gabriella and Troy, "will be going to the same school for two years. You've got plenty of time to fight then."

Matthew and Troy were two years older than Gabriella, and both were currently attending the University of Albuquerque. Gabriella would be starting as a freshman there this year, studying pre-law. She was extremely excited, mainly because she would finally get to move out of the house. Without Matthew at home the past two years had been hell; her mom had been more controlling than usual. The only downside to attending U of A was that Troy Bolton also went there. Apparently he was extremely popular, a star player on the basketball team and got good grades. It hadn't surprised her; he was after all a superstar in high school. Everyone idolized him, she just couldn't understand why. To her, Troy Bolton was her brother's rude, obnoxious best friend. Not Troy Bolton, basketball star and super hottie.

"Let's just make it through this dinner." Matthew repeated, "Troy, your parents are going to be here any minute," As if on cue the doorbell rang, and their mother scurried to the front door to greet the Boltons.

"Gabriella!" Troy's mom greeted her, sweeping her up into a hug. While she may not like Troy, his parents were absolutely amazing. They were the parents she wished she had; always warm and welcoming. They liked her as much as she liked them, in fact Troy's mom had even got her a receptionist job at her office this past summer, and she had saved up a good sum of money. Plus, it gave her an excuse to get out of the house as much as possible.

"Hey Gabriella, all packed up?" Troy's dad asked.

"Just about," she replied warmly.

As Gabriella's parents greeted Troy's parents, Troy shot her a quizzical look. He was probably wondering why she was so close to his parents. She ignored it and continued moving food into the dining room.

"So are you excited about leaving tomorrow?" Troy's dad asked her, they were all seated around the oak dining table.

"Definitely," Gabriella answered.

"Matthew you're going to show her around campus tomorrow right?" Her own dad asked.

Matthew looked alarmed, and right away Gabriella knew her brother would most definitely not be showing her around.

"Well, I kind of have some prior engagements," he said.

"You're going to have to cancel them," her mom's shrill voice returned, "your father and I can't be there tomorrow and it's up to you to make sure she's okay."

"I'll be fine mom," She added.

"You most certainly will not be fine," her mom answered. That's encouraging, Gabriella thought. "Matthew you have to help your sister tomorrow."

"But mom, I already have plans," he said again.

"Troy can show her around," Troy's dad offered, and Troy nearly choked on his asparagus.

"Oh, no it's fine really. I don't need anyone to show me around," Gabriella responded quickly.

"Nonsense, it's a big campus. Troy would be happy to, right Troy?" His mom said. Everyone turned to look at Troy.

"Um, I mean I guess I could show Gabriella around," he said quietly. Gabriella's mom clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Great, that settles it then," She said. Silence fell over the table for a few seconds, and then Gabriella's dad started talking about his job and the adults fell back into a dull conversation. Gabriella snuck a glance at Troy, who looked about as thrilled as she felt on the whole tour situation. It would be okay though, she told herself, once they arrived tomorrow she would tell him he didn't actually have to give her a tour. She could manage navigating the campus by herself, maybe.

"You don't have to give me a tour," She told him, leaving the door open so that he could walk in. She went back to unpacking more of her clothes, sliding them into the tiny dresser in the corner.

"I do have to give you a tour," He said firmly. "I promised my parents and your parents I would, and knowing your mom she would kill me if she found out I hadn't," Gabriella laughed a little.

"She would never kill you; you're the perfect in every way Troy Bolton. She loves you."

"Just like how my parents love you?" He asked.

"Your mom gave me a job, so I ended up spending a lot of time with them over the summer."

"I know, she told me all about," he said, "on multiple occasions." She froze momentarily. They talked about her? Now that made her anxious.

"She's really nice," she said. Something felt off in their conversation, he hadn't insulted her at all and vice versa. For some reason it made Gabriella feel uneasy. "unlike her son," the snarky comment came out easily. He sighed and ignored the dig.

"So this tour," he began again, getting back on topic.

"Like I said, you don't have to show me around. I'll tell our parents you did, it's a win-win situation."

"Look just let me give you a tour. I promised I would and let's face it, you're terrible with directions, you need someone to show you around or I can guarantee you'll get lost on your way to class," he said.

"I'm excellent with directions!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this took SO LONG, and that I haven't been updating frequently. I know I get frustrated when I have to wait forever for new chapters. I'll try to write some more over the next couple of weeks! Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Are you going to remember where your classes are?" Troy asked, sounding exasperated.

"Of course I'm going to remember where they are!" I shot back defensively, "you only told me about a hundred times!"

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. To be honest, I had already forgotten where two of my classes were, but I wasn't about to admit that to him. It was bad enough that we had already spent the past two hours together, no way was I going to spend another two retracing the entire tour. All I wanted was to get back to my dorm room and lie on my bed. I only had a few days before classes began, and I wanted to relax as much as possible. It didn't help that Troy took huge strides when he walked, and I had to double my speed just to keep up with him. Today was so not the right day to wear my new heels.

I was sure he knew I was struggling to keep up, yet he made no effort in slowing down; typical. He stopped suddenly, and I nearly crashed into him.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath.

"What the hell Troy," I practically shouted, only to have him shush me profusely.

"Troy," a high pitched voice called out, and I followed his gaze to a girl who was wildly waving her hands in his direction. Obviously she was trying desperately to get his attention.

"You have got to be kidding me," I deadpanned, the girl now making her way very slowly over to us. She looked like she was about to topple over in her heels. "Of course you have fan girls, why am I not surprised?"

"Come on," he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me in the opposite direction. I was swiftly led into a residence building, and then into a staircase. "Our dorm room is just on the second floor," Troy said, walking up the stairs, leaving me with no choice but to follow him.

Once we reached the top he opened the last door on the left, it was already unlocked. I walked into the room behind him, only to find my brother and Chad sprawled out on the couch. Chad was the third angle in their extremely obtuse triangle, Troy being the larger angle that outshone the other two of course.

"What are you doing here Gabs?" my brother asked, a bag of chips in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"Mr. Hotshot basketball player over here had to escape a rabid fan girl." I motioned back to Troy, who had locked the door and was now making his way over to the fridge.

"She wasn't a rabid fan girl," he muttered, earning an eye roll from me.

"How was the tour?" My brother asked and Troy grunted angrily in response.

"At least they didn't kill each other," Chad commented, earning glares from both Troy and I.

I pulled myself up onto the counter, which was the only place to sit other than the already crowded couch. Clearly my brother and his idiot friends didn't like to eat at a table. "I thought you had stuff to do?" I asked.

He motioned around him, "we're doing stuff"

I sighed. Typical Matthew made me spend nearly three hours with Troy Bolton just so that he could sit on the couch and watch T.V. with Chad. He was so going to pay for that later.

Troy had grabbed a pop from the fridge and went over to the window, peering out. He was probably checking to see if that girl had gone by now.

"Why don't you just go down there, sign a few autographs, get a few phone numbers," I suggested.

Apparently Troy didn't find this funny, he was about to make some snarky comeback when I heard my phone ring. Quickly I rushed over to my bag and fished out the cell, sure enough it was Taylor. I hadn't even said hello yet when she started yelling into the phone, talking at a mile a minute.

"Oh my god Gabriella! There are so many cute guys here you have no idea!" The three other boys were now watching me intently; Taylor was talking so loud they could hear everything she said. "How's U of A? Is it awesome? I'm totally coming to visit you on the weekend, I'll get Shar to come up too we can hit up all the cool parties and make out with cute college boys!" That earned both an eye roll and a laugh from Troy. I hated that Troy thought this was funny, and I really wished Taylor would talk quieter.

"Tay," I quickly cut her off before she said something else that would earn a laugh from Mr. Hotshot, "I'm at my brother's with Troy and Chad,"

"What are you doing there?" Her voice remained shrill, and I cringed when she spoke.

"My parents made Troy give me this stupid tour of the campus," I smirked knowingly, ready for any defensive comment Troy was about to make.

"Oh come on Gabriella he's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah okay you try walking around campus with him for two freaking hours, not to mention getting pulled inside just because he's trying to avoid some bimbo," even though I had my back turned I could practically hear Troy seething at the other end of the room. Just a few more words and I could push him over the edge. "Trust me it was absolute hell."

"You're not exactly a walk in the park either!" Troy shouted angrily.

"Excuse me I'm talking to my friend here," I said dramatically.

"It's not a private conversation if we can all hear what you're saying!"

"Then maybe you should have taken me back to my dorm rather than drag me into your room against my will!"

"I just spent a good amount of my day showing you around campus so that you wouldn't get lost and you're seriously angry with me."

"Hey I told you that you didn't have to give me a tour!"

Taylor had gone silent; Chad and Matthew had jumped up as well, knowing that if someone didn't stop us now we would be at each other's throats in a matter of seconds. Matthew stood tactically in front of Troy, ready to grab him in case he lashed out at me. Chad already had his hands on my shoulders, guiding me away from Troy and towards the door. They had learned from practice that if they didn't break us up we would quite literally try to claw each other's eyes out.

"Come on Gabs, I'll take you back to your dorm," Chad said. I hadn't even noticed that Chad had pried my cell out of my hands, and was talking to Taylor. "…yeah they haven't killed each other yet don't worry. It's definitely going to be an interesting year."


End file.
